The lives of Brooklyn
by JeNnIcA-iS-tHe-BoMb
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around different Brooklyn newsies.
1. Racetrack's New Friend

**Wow! Two stories in one day! I'm on a role lol. This is intended to be part of a series of oneshots, so you may see more of these two. :) Michaela belongs to the author who has Doll in her story, her name is Writress, she's really cool lol. Anyway, this is part of a group of oneshots, revolving around Brooklyn. So, without further ado, HERE IT IS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies, or Michaela, only Doll.**

* * *

Racetrack walked into Brooklyn, not quite sure what to think. He was meeting with Spot, since he owed Spot money, and Race was scared crapless. Why? This was _Spot Conlon _he owed money too. It wasn't fair that Doll had told him, which he frowned at. 'I knew not to trust that lousy Brook!' he thought grouchily. Sure, he liked the Brooks, but the birds…. Well, he could live without having to deal with Doll and Bear telling Spot everything.

He was at the docks now, and the newsies watched him go by. Others just ignored him, he saw Spot sitting on his throne, and Doll sitting a couple crates lower, picking at her nails. Spot smirked when he saw Race, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my good friend Racetrack Higgins," climbing down from the crates, he could see Race's fear, instead of being the friendly Spot he was earlier, he turned cold, glaring and poking Race in the chest with the end of his cane, "Where's my money Higgins?"

Race gulped, but someone new intervened, "Hey Spot, mind if I talk to Doll for a second?" Race looked over at the boy. He was scrawny, with black hair, green eyes and thick eyelashes.

"Hey Michael," Doll jumped down from the crates, and spit-shake with Michael. Race stared dumbly. Why wasn't Spot killing the guy? "Hey Spot, Michael and I are gonna head down to 'Hattan, that ok?"

"Sure, take Race wit' ya, _after _he gives me my money," Spot glared again, and Racetrack handed over the money, which probably had a few extra cents too. Spot smirked, pocketing the money, "Go, but bring Doll back in one piece, and if she comes back wit' even a scratch on her I'm soakin' ya."

He watched Doll roll her eyes, "Don't worry about me Spot, I'll be fine," Doll kissed Spot on the cheek, and started walking back towards Michael and himself, "See ya later Spot!" Race couldn't be more confused. As soon as they were off the docks, Doll said, "Michaela, this is Racetrack, Race, this is Michaela."

"Didja have ta tell him I'm a goil?" Michael, wait, Michaela said, with a more feminine voice.

"Don't worry about Race, he's not gonna tell anyone. You aren't going to, _right _Race?" Doll replied, narrowing her eyes at Race.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Racetrack replied, taking a cigar and lighting it, "why'd ya tell me anyway?"

"Because Race, Spot and I trust you; and since Michaela will be sellin' in 'Hattan, I figured she could have a confidant. Ya know, someone we can trust to help her and NOT give away her secret." Doll replied. 'Wow, she really must want me to help Michaela,' Race thought, taking a drag from the cigarette.

Michaela groaned, "Doll, I'll be fine on my own. But if you insist… I guess I'll be fine. But why not Bounce?" Race couldn't blame her for complaining, he was just glad Doll hadn't killed the girl yet, because… well… Brooks were tough, and didn't take crap. But it seemed that Michaela had been accepted.

"Cause Bounce will blab about you. Race wont," By now, they were at the Bridge, and Doll stopped, "I'll let you two get acquainted. Have fun." Before Michaela or Race could protest Doll had already left.

"So…" Race said, trying to think of something to say, "You like playin' cards?"

"Yep."

"Really?" Racetrack chuckled, throwing his cigar on the ground and continued walking with Michaela to Tibbys, "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it, I am writing more one shots, so this is gonna be part of a larger collection of one shots! whoo! Hope you enjoyed this one. :) and if you like the two, I might possibly write more with everyone's favorite spunky Italian, so feel free to ask. But mostly they will have Brooklyn newsies in it. **

**Keep Carrying the Banner,**

**JeNnIcA-iS-tHe-BoMb**


	2. Weird Friendship

**Hey! yes, it's another one shot, I have a lot of writing muse. That, and I also forgot to credit Smiley94 for Bear (the bird mentioned earlier), cause yeah I dont own the guy (even though he's awesome)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own newsies, but I do own Singer and Doll, and I dont own Landen Pigg**

* * *

"You'se crazy."

"No I aint, I betcha two-bits Spot'll come back in a carriage." Singer grudgingly started digging through his pockets, while Doll already had hers out. Singer was a young kid, around eleven, twelve, hell he could be fifteen and no one would have guessed. He'd always been tall, so no one bothered asking after a while. He knew it was stupid betting against Doll, after all, she was Spot's main, 'boidy,' so he probably shouldn't have bet that. Spot had only wanted his toughest newsies coming, and he left Doll to babysit the rest of them.

Like Singer, Doll was bored too. She should have been where all the other newsies were. But no, she got stuck here. She was second in command, yet she stayed here. Blowing her brown hair out of her eyes, she watched the Bridge, waiting for Spot. They were both bored, and their friends weren't there, so they pulled a temporary truce. And sure enough, Spot came back with none other than Teddy Roosevelt. Singer rubbed his eyes.

"Well I'll be damned."

"We'se already damned Singah," Doll replied, her mouth open too. She heard, but wasn't sure. Yet here Spot was, driving past them in a carriage. Swallowing their pride, Singer and Doll went their separate ways. Doll going towards the other boroughs to gather information, and Singer to the docks, off to go find his friends; they both couldn't help but feel jealous, and angry at Spot. Jealous because he didn't have to walk or pay fare, angry because they didn't get to come with him.

Spot frowned as he watched the two disperse. Sure, they had every right to be a bit angry at him, but hey! He was leader! "Something wrong, Spot?" Teddy asked, inquiringly.

"No, I'se fine," he replied, watching the streets go by, his cane in his hands. When the carriage stopped, he thanked Teddy and started walking towards the lodge. He might be able to catch the other newsies. Looking around, his second was nowhere to be found. Scowling, he walked into the lodging house, and onto the roof. The other newsies ignored him, obviously because he looked like he was in a bad mood. Looking around, he found Doll perched on a corner of the roof, like a gargoyle perched on the top of a church, watching over the building to protect it from the enemy.

Sitting down next to her, he said, "What do ya got to report, Dollface?"

"Harlem's acting up. I think their leader is building up an army," She replied monotonously, still looking out at Brooklyn.

Spot shook his head, "Their new leader's been getting on my noives. If he wants a war, it's fine by me. What else you got?"

"Cowboy's back for good, so there's no need ta find them a new leadah, Queens is fine, Bronx is… well we know how da Bronx is." Spot nodded. He nudged Doll a little, trying to make her to move. It seemed like she was having one of those moments where she wouldn't move. He hated that. The not moving made him nervous. "What?" she asked coldly, "Want me to go shine shoes for you while you're having tea with the governor? "

"Doll, you'se know I needed someone trustworthy to watch over all the other newsies a-"

"And I'm not good enough to be part of the victory. I get it. Not like I haven't been working for you for what, eight, nine years? I'm your second in command, I could have been there! You should have put someone else in charge."

"Well sorry I didn't know it was that important to you," Spot replied sarcastically and coldly, "besides, I don't drink tea." He watched Doll get up and start walking towards the door that led back inside the lodging house, "And where do you'se think your goin'?"

"Inside, I don't have to take this crap."

"Yes, you do. Get back over here, now." He watched her stop, turn around, and come back. That was the thing with Doll, she obeyed. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but it seemed like it. Motioning for her to sit, she did, and he looked at her.

"Hey Doll?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"With what?"

"A knife, what else?"

Meanwhile, the Brooklyn Lodging House owner watched the two friends, while putting a crate down quietly. He smiled, that was how they acted, all the time. One moment they were mad at each other, the next, just talking. He smirked and shook his head, picking up another crate, and taking it inside. 'Those two,' he thought, 'The weirdest friendship ever. I swear someday, those two are gonna end up lovin' eachother.'

_I think that possibly maybe I'm fallin' for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard for you_

_-Love in a Coffee shop by Landon Pigg_

* * *

**There! I've been meaning to post this for a while, so there it is! Reviews are lovely people lol**

**Keep carrying the banner!**

**JeNnIcA-iS-tHe-BoMb!**


End file.
